StarFox & Halo
by FireFoXz
Summary: Lorsque Corneria se fait attaquer par une flotte Convenante menée par la plus redoutable escouade pirate StarWolf, StarFox ne pourra en venir à bout seul. C'est ici que le CSNU entre en compte.


_Quand ''StarFox'' et ''Halo'' se rencontre, cela peut faire un mixte très intéressant._

_Cette histoire s'inspire de trois jeux vidéo qui ont amrqué (et qui marque encore) ma jeunesse : Halo, Halo2 et StarFox64 mais aussi des 3 livres sur Halo : ''La Chute de Reach'' (Avant Halo Combat Evolved), ''Les Floods'' (Pendant Halo Combat Evolved) et ''Opération First Strike'' (Après Halo Combat Evolved). Merci de me laisser des commentaires._

_P.S. Quand je mets des commentaires entres crochets comme ceci : ... pendant l'histoire, c'est parceque le commentaire vient de moi. Il n'a pas rapport avec l'histoire._

_Voici les 2 premiers chapitres…_

**Peu avant le tournage…**

**Fox : **Hey ! GuiDrk ! Pourquoi j'devrais jouer dans ta stupide aventure ? J'en ai mare de sauver le monde !

**GuiDrk : **Hey ! C'est moi qui décide un point c'est tout !

**Cortana : **T'as une super idée GuiDrk ! Le Major et un renard stupide vont sauver l'univers…

**Fox : **Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le renard ? Va te faire fout…

**GuiDrk : **Hey ! Ho ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Sinon j'apelle Halsey et Wolf !

**Cortana et Fox : **Ok…

**GuiDrk : **Bon on passe à la vraie histoire ! Bonne lecture !

**Prologue : L'attaque de Corneria**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

_0817 heures, 7 Juillet, 2003 (Calendrier Cornerilien)_

_Corneria, Corneria City_

Les tirs de lasers et de plasma faisaient rage au dessus de la grande métropole. Quatre vaisseaux gris foncé avec des rayures bleus sur leurs 3 paires d'ailes, des Wolfens II, filaient à la vitesse de la lumière, tirant sur tout vaisseaux ennemis. Une vingtaines de vaisseaux violets au ailes minces avec des turbines a leurs extrémités les suivaient.

-Caméléon à Loup Solitaire! Répondez Loup Solitaire, dit l'un des pilotes des Wolfens II au pilote de tête.

-Je te reçois 5 sur 5 Caméléon! répondit le vaisseau de tête. Qui a-t-il Leon?

-Base rebelle repéré à 0200 heures Capitaine O'Donnell.

-Bien! Je m'en charge avec 10 Banshees. Couvrez nos arrière StarWolf!

-Bien reçu Loup Solitaire! Caméléon terminé.

Leon se brancha avec les22 autres vaisseaux.

-Loup Solitaire va passer en offensive. Banshee-1 à Banshee-10, vous le suivez. Les autres, restez à couvert en attendant les ordres.

------------------------------

_Pendant ce temps, dans la base rebelle..._

-Je déteste cette merde! déclara un soldat de l'armée Cornerilienne. Je préférais mes combats sur Katina ou sur Solar!

Le soldat avait un casque avec visière anti-reflet qui cachait son visage mais on distinguait le poil gris de son visage et son museau noir qui dépassait.

-C'étais le bon vieux temps, n'est ce pas Bill? dit un autre soldat.

Soudain des portes de la salle où se tenaient les soldats s'ouvrirent et un Général entra.

-Garde à vous! cria le dénommé Bill.

Sur le coup, une cinquantaine de soldats se raidirent et saluèrent le nouveau venu. Il portait un costume rouge sans aucun pli. Son visage représentait l'autorité même si ce dernier était fatigué. Ses oreilles pendantes et son long museau étaient couleur caramel.

-Repos soldats! aboya le Général.

Tous écartèrent les jambes légèrement en plaçant leurs mains dans leurs dos sans pour autant se détendre.

-24 vaisseaux ennemis sont en approche et nous devons les empêcher d'aller plus loin. Les ordres sont clairs? demanda le Général.

-Chef! Oui chef! dirent-ils tous à l'unissons.

-Très bien! Dans ce cas, à vos vaisseaux. Bill, vous prendrez le commandement du groupe Husky et moi de Bulldogs, ajouta-t-il au pilote.

-Bien reçu Général.

------------------------------

-Banshee-1 à Banshee-10, position de combat! dit le Capitaine O'Donnell sur les communications d'escouades.

-Bien reçu, grogna Banshee-1.

Il était l'un des rares à comprendre le langage humain et il traduisit à ses congénères Élites. Soudain, une cinquantaine de vaisseau beige et vert décollèrent de la base et attaquèrent de leurs lasers vert tandis que le Wolfen II exécutait un looping pour laisser la voie libre aux Banshees.

Ces vaisseaux violets n'étaient pas très agile mais leurs puissance de feu était très puissante (Tout comme les autres armes Convenants). Une paire de canons à l'avant crachaient des boules de plasma surchauffé et un projectile explosif vert presque aussi gros que le vaisseau extraterrestre (un barreau à combustion) pouvait être lancé. Ils ouvrirent le feu avec les canons à plasma sur les vaisseaux Corneriliens.

Une dizaines de vaisseaux de l'Armée Cornerilienne explosèrent tandis que seul 3 vaisseaux Convenants tombèrent au sol. En moins de 5 minutes, il ne restait que 5 vaisseaux Cornerilien (Dont Bill et le Général) et 15 vaisseaux Extra-Terrestre plus le Wolfen II du Capitaine O'Donnell. Les derniers chasseurs quittèrent la cité pour rejoindre l'espace mais des chasseurs Séraphin les attendaient. Bill prit la parole sur les communications des chasseurs Corneriliens.

-Alpha-3, Alpha-7 et Bêta-5, retardez les contacts ennemis! Je couvre Bêta-1!

-Bien reçu Alpha-1. Alpha-3 terminé. Vous avec compris? En avant les gars!

Bill et le Général profitèrent de cette petite diversion pour partir loin des vaisseaux Convenants et de toute menace. Pendant que le jeune pilote ajustait ses radars sur les longues portées, l'officier tenta de rejoindre l'escouade de renforcements du Système Laylat.

-Ici le Général Pepper de l'Armée Cornerilienne! Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit? Terminé.

-Merde mais où est StarFox?

Le Général ne répondit pas à la question du soldat.

**CHAPITRE SECOND**

_1620 heures, 19 avril 2553 (Calendrier Militaire)_

_Station Orbitale Défensive ''Caire'' autour de Terre, Passerelle de commandement_

Le Sergent Johnson se tenait debout sur la passerelle avec à ses côtés la Commandant Keyes. En retrait se tenait le Spartan-117 ainsi qu'un Élite portant une armure grise avec des reliefs dessus. Il avait une bonne tête de plus que le Major et étaient accompagné de plusieurs centaines de Grunts, Jackals, Élites et Hunters qui se tenait bien droit, sans parler ni bouger.

Lord Hood prit la parole.

-Messieurs, madame, nous sommes heureux de vous revoir.

Un officier s'avança avec un plateau supportant 4 médailles différentes. Hood en prit une et se retourna vers le Johnson.

-Sergent Avery Johnson! Nous vous décernons la Croix d'Honneur pour l'exemple que vous avec donné au combat sur Halo et contre l'armée Convenante!

Hood prit une deuxième médaille.

-Commandant Miranda Keyes! La médaille Courage au Combat vous est donné pour vos actes téméraires mais très loyaux pour l'une de vos premières missions contre les Convenants!

Il se retourna et pris l'avant-dernière médaille.

-Major Spartan-117! La sainte croix de l'Héroïsme vous revient pour vos trois dernières campagnes exécuté avec sucès et tous vos services!

Finalement, Lord Hood prit la dernière médaille.

-Élite Convenant Arbiter! La médaille d'Honneur vous est remis pour votre acte de bravoure pour avoir trahis votre race et vous joindre à notre cause. Tout le CSNU vous souhaite la bienvenue, à vous et à vos soldats!

Tous se mirent au garde-à-vous pour saluer les rebelles Convenants et au même moment, une alarme se déclancha. Un technicien l'arrêta et l'hologramme de Cortana apparût sur un panneau près du Major (Peu avant le départ de Johnson, Keyes et l'Arbiter de Halo, ils avaient été rechercher l'IA intelligente à bord du croiseur Convenant).

-La sonde Trot-619 a repéré une structure ressemblant a un anneau géant dans une galaxie éloigné des Colonies Extérieures. Les données correspondent à 97 à la forme de Halo.

-Merci Cortana, dit Hood.

Spartan-117 ouvrit une communication privé avec Cortana.

-Tu peux me montrer la photo?

Une photo de mauvaise qualité apparut sur son écran tête haute mais on voyait clairement l'anneau qu'il avait vu trop souvent.

-Où se situe Halo?

-Dans un système nommé Système Laylat.


End file.
